


Mishap

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Oral, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik drank all the potions Link needs for an important mission. but he knows how he can get a small taste. YAOI TOWN LEMON CITY BABY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishap

Warning: This oneshot contains yaoi, man on man gay oral sex and is not suitable for children 14 and under….Or people who don't like kinky oral sex.  
YAOI TOWN! LEMON CITY BABY!  
Just a oneshot to get the creative juices flowing.  
Enjoy.

—————------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I apologize, I drank all the potions. I was not aware that you'd need them so soon."

Link sighed. "Sheik," He almost whined. "You didn't even think to ask if I would need them? It will take forever for Vio to make a new batch!"

After a bit of silent thinking, Sheik spoke as if he was telling him a secret. "I believe there is a way to get a small taste of the liquid you need."

With an almost agitated look, Link turned to him. "Well? Spit it out! Hurry up and tell me what I need to do!"

The green hero could've sworn he saw the Sheikah's eyes gleam. "I did not think you would be so desperate to taste the potion but if you insist....." he began worming his way out of his suit, making the hero flustered.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"You wanted to sample the potion, yes?"

By the time he had gotten off what he needed, he looked at Link expectantly.

Link's eyes roamed over his body. Those nice, tan pecs, his toned stomach with a 8 pack, his smooth, creamy skin.

"Wait, you're going to pee in my mouth?!"

Sheik resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He spoke with patience and understanding though. "No, Hero. You see, because I drank so many of the potions, the essence of the substance would be in my sperm, not my urine." He didn't feel like going into details about it so he left it at that.

Link blushed wildly. "Y-you want--w-want-t me to--me to ...." He couldn't even get the rest of the words out but the man knew what he meant.

"If you want to taste the potion right at this moment, then its the only way, I'm afraid."

'This is crazy! Especially since we've never been intimate before ...' The thought made him blush much more.

Link needed at least a drop of the potion to be able to do the mission. And this mission really needed to get done.

Link gave sheik a look and dropped to his knees. Once he was face to face with Sheik's beast, he realized just how big he was. That would never fit anywhere. It's a wonder how he even fits it in that tight outfit he wears all the time. That thing could be compared to a horse cock. In fact, he was sure it was larger.

And he was just flaccid at the moment.

Looking at it made him want to cry and run away. It was impossibly huge.

But he couldn't just run or ask Vio to make a new batch, there wasn't enough time for all that! This was not the time for running or lollygagging! There were people to save, items to get!

He was a hero! He could do anything! No job was too big for a hero....but this one was particularly large.

The Sheikah chuckled at the conflicting emotions flickering across the hero's face.

"Well? Do you want the potion or not?" The man dragged his length against his face, feeling Link tremble a bit.

Link nodded timidly.

"Then why do you tremble?"

"That thing is a monster!"

He rubbed the tip across Link's lips. "Then defeat it like you would do any monster. You beat it until it bleeds ...only this time its blood is white and tasty. Or, I know your little sword fetish and how if you stroke or lick your sword a certain amount of times you can cum without even touching yourself. Stroke and lick my cock like you'd your sword."

The hero looked up at him, his face giving a look that said "how did you know?!"

"I am a sheikah," he winked "we know all. " He only knew because he caught Link doing it several times when he thought no one was around. Silly little hero.

Blushing like a mad man, Link gripped it by the base and did a few experimental strokes.  
It hardened a bit in his sweaty, clammy hand and he watched as it swelled with blood to an even bigger size.

Unsure of himself, his tongue slowly darted out to lick the head. Didn't taste bad at all. And the texture was so smooth.

His warm, wet tongue roamed all over the head, slowly slicking it up with his slippery saliva.  
He wasn't sure what he was doing since this was so different than his sword but he remembered seeing Shadow doing this to Vaati one day in the woods.

So he began mimicking a few of his actions, cautiously taking the head into his mouth and sucking it gently.

Sheik's breath hitched in his throat as he softly suckled the tip. Link was being so careful with everything, unlike his fighting. And the cute blush that hadn't left his face yet, made him appear more cute and innocent than ever.

Link, becoming more confident that he was doing something right upon hearing Sheik moan, began to stroke him at a swift pace while taking more into his mouth.

Opening his mouth wide enough to try and fit Sheik's massive length in, he slowly impaled his head onto it only making it less than half way before it hit the back of his throat.

He willed himself not to gag, closing his eyes tightly. The green clad hero stayed there for a while, sucking it the best he could and stroking what his mouth didn't cover.

With his mouth being open so wide, drool started trickling down his face.  
His hand moved to wipe it away but Sheik stopped him, grabbing that hand and placing it on his length to join the other one.

Stroking him with one hand was kind of hard since his thumb and middle finger just barely met together. But with both hands he could cover more surface.

Link whined since he wasn't allowed to wipe it away but otherwise said nothing. He must've thought he looked sexy drooling with a fat cock stuffed up his mouth.

He then pulled it out to breathe momentarily before stuffing it back into his face. While he sucked and stroked, his tongue swiped left and right like windshield wipers across the slit.

Sheik moaned quietly. "Ooh, yes that feels great...uhnn.."

His untrained mouth was already tired from holding it so wide open. He pulled it out of his mouth and went to just licking his hairless sack, looking up at him with eyes that searched for the Sheikah's approval.

Looking down at him, he bit his lip. Link looked so damn hot with his balls in his mouth, looking up at him like that. Not to mention how fantastic it felt to have his sack licked so skillfully.

While he took half the sack into his hot little mouth, he used his thumb to tease the slit of Sheik's cock and squeeze his hand around the head.

The man's toes curled in his footie outfit and he moaned as the pleasure flooded his body like a tsunami.

For not having much experience, he knew how to get him hot and bothered.  
His spine was tingling all over from link doing that.

He didn't really know what he was doing but he had decided to get courageous and try something new.

After he decided the sack had enough attention and his mouth had enough rest, he flattened his tongue on the sack, and teasingly, slowly he licked his way all the way to the tip of his manhood, as if licking icecream, where his tongue and thumb toyed with the leaking slit as a team.

"H-holy s--"

"Ah-ah-ah! I thought Sheikah didn't curse." Link teased with a smirk. He tongued the slit harder.

Sheik almost glared at him but closed his eyes and tossed his head back instead while moaning his name.

Link liked the way he moaned his name. it was actually quite rewarding ....and his name sounded really good being said like that from the Sheikah's lips. it sounded good coming from him anytime really.

Before taking it back into his mouth, he prepared himself by putting it near his mouth but not taking it in just yet unknowingly breathing hot air all over the head. This drove sheik absolutely nuts! Beginning to lose his self control, he placed his hands on the back of Link's head, pushing it closer to his length, meaning that he wanted him to hurry up.

Link licked his long length with long strokes from base to tip before taking it more than halfway this time.

One calloused hand fondled his sack while the other pumped his dick.

Link stayed there as long as he could, really wanting to please him. His throat tightened with each second he couldn't breathe. He wanted to stay on it longer but he also needed to breathe. He made stained, almost distressed sounding whines, sending vibrations ripping up his manhood.

Sheik quietly gasped "Mmm~ damn Link…" He sighed, feeling really good. "You'll get a taste of that potion in no time If you keep that up..."

Wanting to say a slick comment to him, he slowly made his way off Sheik's thick cock but his pearly whites accidentally grazed the sensitive smooth skin of Sheik's snake causing his length to twitch in bliss and his back to arch.

When he felt it twitch, it turned him on and shocked him a little bit. The actual twitching didn't shock him, it was the fact that he just now realized how turned on by this whole act itself.

By now he was just going by instinct instead of just hoping he was doing it right.  
Ready to taste Sheik's cum, he slowly took him back into his mouth and could only get as far as he went before. He wondered why for a little bit but then realized that his throat was too tight to let a thing that big surpass it.

Closing his eyes and breathing out of his nose, he managed to relax his throat enough that soon, he could fit almost every inch of it into his mouth. But he wanted to deep throat it so far that he could lick sheik's sack while sucking him.

He opened his throat and allowed every inch of his hot dick into his mouth. And like a professional prostitute, he swallowed around it making sheik buck his hips into his mouth, forcing him to take it in a bit further.

But what amazed Sheik was that he didn't even gag.  
"Are you sure this is your first time sucking someone off?"

Link look embarrassed. "Well, yes and no. I've practiced on things whenever I had the time but never an actual one. And never something this big!"

Sheik smirked behind his cowl. So the little hero wanted to be a cock sucker huh? Well, he'd make sure he'd achieve that goal.

Now that Link told him that and he had a little practice taking it deep before hand, he could fuck him in the mouth like he had been wanting to for the past few minutes.

Holding Link's head still with his strong hands, he thrusted harshly into his mouth, actually making Link's head jerk back with each and every thrust.

Link was enjoying himself big time, not gagging or anything. Sheik was definitely liking this, no one had ever been able to take his wild thrusts because of his large size, but the hero was doing a perfect job, even adding strong suction, sucking as hard as he could.  
Precum and drool leaked out of his mouth and he looked up at Sheik, winking sexily while moaning on his cock.

Sheik was unable to take such sexiness and bliss. His balls tightened and his eyes rolled up into his head as he reached his peak. His orgasm hit him harder than Link could hit him with his fist.

He shoved his length all the way down his throat, holding his head while he came down his throat in bucket loads. Link eyes widened as this happened, feeling all the thick fluid flood his insides. He was close enough to finally lick Sheik's balls, so he did, enjoying that immensely.

This only made the ninja cum even more, making his orgasm last longer by thrusting his hips with his depleting strength. He panted when he could feel his legs again.  
Remembering that the cocksucker had to breathe, he released his head. Link came up with a pop, breathing heavily. He licked his lips at the yummy taste of Sheik's essence. To be honest, he wanted a little more.

Luckily, Sheik was still hard. Link began to stroke him, noticing it was a lot easier than before because now he's slicked up with his own cum and Link's saliva.

But being the horny beast that he was, he shoved Link back down onto his length, this time allowing Link to bob his head or stay still as he please. It didn't matter, the tight wet heat of the boys throat felt so good around his thick, throbbing twitching length.

Unable to take anymore, he throat fucked him until he came again.  
A second wave of cum ran like Niagara falls down his throat.

Link didn't know how much more cum he could take in. He felt full and if you saw before and after pictures of him, he'd look about 10 pounds heavier than before. His stomach expanded from how much cum was inside him.

Sheik was still cumming deep down his throat. But Link lost the rhythm and was unable to swallow so much at one time and it ended up getting caught in his throat. Since it was a continuous flow, it ended up flooding his mouth and over flowed, coming out both corners of his mouth. Link whimpered, unable to break free of the ninja's grip.

Link finally pulled away, getting the rest of it all over his face and shirt. He was drenched by the time he stopped. He let the rest fall out of his mouth and took his chance to breathe.

Then all of a sudden he heaved up some of the cum that was shot down his throat in long ribbons. He let out a distressed grunt before he heaved up a bit more of the sticky stuff.

It was all over his mouth and all over the Sheikah's throbbing length when he'd finish heaving.

He looked up at Sheik, looking satisfied and worn out.

The ninja looked at the hero's pants, seeing it slightly wet and sticky.

"Did you cum?"

Link nodded while doing a small burp.

"I guess you got off, and more of the potion than you needed." Sheik said smugly.

Link laid down in the spot he was in. "I'm too tired to do the mission now!"

Sheik decided that it was time to tell Link the truth. "So, little hero, what if I told you that I didn't really drink all your potions and that I have a few of them in my hideout, and I know a way you can taste a potion that will give you energy?"

The hero immediately looked at him, meaning to be pissed off but too tired to do so.

"When I get my strength back I'm so going to murder you!....but will you really let me have the energy potion?"

"Well, you'd have to get taken by the person who drank the person in order for you to get its effects as well. It's the only way I'm afraid." Sheik smirked behind his cowl.  
Link sighed. The life of a hero is a busy one.

"Take me to your house then."

**Author's Note:**

> Interesante right?  
> Oh. and for those of you who didn't understand my pun when sheik said "you beat it til" well in the area I live in, boys say "I beat my meat" which is saying they masturbated or as some like to say "fapped"
> 
> Anyway, this was meant to be a oneshot…but….ill make a part two if I get 12 reviews. Heehee. And I feel like I need to edit this….ALOT.


End file.
